


A Day in the Rain

by myotpsarekillingme



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpsarekillingme/pseuds/myotpsarekillingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its raining and mabel and pacifica are outside for some reason idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda had an idea for a fic but not really but i wanted to write something so heres this (i might expand on this later who knows)

Pacifica could have sworn her heart stopped when she looked at Mable. The way the rain pushed her hair into her eyes and made her bright clothes cling to her skin. The way her eyes shined when she splashed in another puddle and how her smile stretched across her whole face. 

Pacifica felt like she was falling and the only thing she could see was the beautiful woman standing in front of her. 

"Aren't you going to join me?"

Pacifica was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when Mable spoke to her.  
"Um, I'm not really much for splashing in puddles, but you go enjoy yourself, I'll just watch." Pacifica said with a small smile. 

"Awe, come on! When was the last time you saw it rain here? And it's so much fun!" Mable said.  
I just shook my head, "no trust me I'm having plenty of fun watching you, pulse I don't want to get wet," she said gesturing to my umbrella. 

"Ugh, you're no fun!" Mable teased. 

Suddenly she got a mischievous grin on her face. "You know... If you're not going to come out from under that umbrella then maybe I should just... TAKE IT!" The next thing Pacifica knew she'd snatched the umbrella out of her hands ran away laughing her head off. Pacifica could feel the rain beginning to soak her brand new pink crop top and skinny jeans.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" she began to say as she sprinted after Mable.

The next thing she knew they were running around the neighborhood giggling like five year olds.  
They both run out of breath and collapse in each other's arms laughing. 

"I can't believe you did that!" Pacifica giggled. 

"It was too good of an opportunity!" Mable exclaims. 

Suddenly Pacifica is looking into the brunette's eyes and sees that she's giving her a soft, affectionate smile. Her breath hitches for a second and she realizes how close together they are. Pacifica’s arms are loosely thrown around Mabel’s shoulders and one of her arms is around the blonde’s waist. 

Pacifica is close enough to her face where she can feel her breath on her face. She began to feel her face heat up and noticed a slight blush beginning to bloom on her cheeks too.  
Pacifica look down at her lips for a second before making eye contact again. 

She has the sudden urge to lean forward a bit and kiss her, but she’s not sure how she would react to that; in fact she doubts she’d act very kindly at all. At least, that's what her pessimistic brain keeps telling her.


End file.
